


双倍2

by GodricG



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricG/pseuds/GodricG
Summary: 既然不够势均力敌，那如果是双倍呢？





	双倍2

杰拉德满意男孩儿终于双手搂上他的颈项，一路吮吸到腺体附近，舔了几口准备种下临时标记好让麦扣度过这次发情期，但身后突然传来拧把手的声响“Michael？你在吗，门怎么锁了？”这是他自己的声音，毫无疑问。

或者说是年轻的他自己，杰拉德抬起头真实得笑出了声，对他来说，这实在是太有趣了。他拧开锁让门口的史蒂文进来后重又落了锁。

“Michael！Michael！我闻到了，快来打针”急急冲进来的大男孩儿皱着脸，瞧都没瞧他一眼，边从口袋里掏抑制剂边奔向床边“昨晚居然忘了放口袋里带过来”轻轻抱起了缩在床边的欧文。

“Jamie你回来了？不对啊明明刚才还看到了你在…”终于反应过来的大男孩儿这才转过头，然后对着和自己一般无二的脸孔彻底愣住了，几乎张口结舌“你…你是？”杰拉德笑了笑“Steven”对着面前那大男孩儿的包子脸几乎就像在照镜子，当然照出的是好多年前的他了。

杰拉德笑眯眯得绞着手臂立在一旁，目光打量了下年轻的自己又重新盯回欧文的后脑和背脊“Steven，如你所见Michael发情了，当然你一定嗅到了”他靠近依偎在一起的两个男孩儿，坐在了欧文的另一侧。

史蒂文蹭了蹭欧文的脑袋，深呼吸了几次，脸还是不可避免得渐渐涨红了，他吞咽几次才让开些许，捧着欧文的后脑勺额头相抵，小声说道“Michael你怎么样？”欧文偏头露出侧颈的腺体，喘息了几声咬了一口史蒂文的鼻尖。

杰拉德看着对面的史蒂文瞪大了眼睛，脸上的涨红刷的一下蔓延到耳尖，甚至有向锁骨扩散的趋势。他伸出手掌贴在欧文的背脊上，果然有些微的颤抖。

欧文瑟缩了下，落在背后的手掌烫得他头晕，即使之前舒缓过一次，但周身的灼热感还是没有消退，烤得他难耐地不住颤抖，他透过生理泪水看着圈住他的史蒂维，径直吻了上去，把呆呆的史蒂维一下子扑倒在床上，牙齿对牙齿磕碰了好几次，两个人嘴唇都有些疼。

史蒂文搂住扑在他胸前的欧文，鼻尖相抵的距离连睫毛都能扇在他脸上，他不由自主得开始吮吸麦扣柔软的嘴唇，无师自通地撬开牙齿滑进舌头。他亲得很用力，简直像发泄这一年来的忍耐一样。

重新站起来的杰拉德当然知道曾经自己的想法，他确实在忍耐，每一次麦扣的发情期对他们两个人而言都是一种折磨，那若隐若现的甜味对他来说勾人得很，他每次都要泡很久的冷水才能帮麦扣注射抑制剂，更别提还要忍耐很多很多次边搂抱着他喜欢的omega边释放安抚的信息素，身为一个alpha却什么也不能做的煎熬。

但他愿意为从小一起长大的好友忍受这一切，他甚至甘之如饴，就像眼前这个耳朵红得要滴血的大男孩儿一样。毕竟这大男孩儿已经笨拙得吻了好几分钟了，还是没哪怕一丁点儿想到临时标记的事，即使如今的他能看出麦扣已经暗示得足够明显。

他叹了口气，决定帮自己一把。他走过去俯下身开始舔舐麦扣侧颈凸起腺体，麦扣果然起了反应，重新抬头的阴茎抵在史蒂文小腹难耐得磨蹭起来。

史蒂文立刻感觉到了，他挣扎着扶起身上的欧文，懊恼得脸都皱成一团“都怪我昨晚忘了带过来，才让你这么难受”接着跳下来站在地毯上准备帮麦扣开始注射“来不及了”他一直刻意忽视存在感的男人开口“Michael现在最需要的是临时标记，当然如果你不愿意”男人停顿了一下，隐约有些笑意“我是很乐意代劳的”

杰拉德边憋着笑边当真靠近了被史蒂文扶跪在床边，背对着他的麦扣，作势要咬上那处腺体。史蒂文果然当真了，环抱着欧文的双手圈紧，几乎把那茸茸的脑袋按在自己小腹处，无声的拒绝很明显了。

欧文已经被体内的灼热炙烤得头脑昏昏沉沉，抱住他的人身上有让他舒服一点儿的气味，他噙着泪水眨着眼开始舔舐起近在咫尺的腹肌，和一直矗立在眼前支起帐篷的隆起。

史蒂文浑身如同过电一般，再没分一丝一毫注意力给对面的那个男人，满腹心神都聚集在了身前舔吸他的脑袋上。他心知肚明麦扣是被发情期不能自控的情欲控制才这么一反常态的主动，而作为从小一起长大的好友，他本应该立刻拉开麦扣，但他鬼使神差的没有这么做。

反而是把欧文的脑袋压低了些，好让麦扣能一起舔舐到他已经润出印渍的训练裤上，他闷哼出声，麦扣开始隔着布料舔咬他的性器，磕磕绊绊得毫无经验，只是全凭本能胡乱地舔咬吮吸，但就是让他愈发情欲高涨，阴茎甚至硬得发疼。

他咬牙将性器抽出布料，抵在男孩儿的唇上喘息着，男孩儿好奇地伸出舌头舔了一口，他终于低喝一声，捏住对方下巴一把将阴茎捅进没有防备的口腔。那里高热湿润，史蒂文满足得喟叹出一口气，接着慢慢得前后抽动起来，他不敢顶到太深，而柔软的舌头还无意识得吮吸着入侵口腔的异物。

欧文猝不及防得被这根性器侵入口腔，唇齿间愈发浓重的信息素很熟悉，这是一直以来帮助他缓解发情难熬的气味，那是史蒂维，他被烤得几乎停止运转的脑海里终于迟钝得反应过来了，开始不由自主得吮吸口中的器官，没有任何一丁点儿的抗拒。

史蒂文低头盯着仰头吞吐自己阴茎的麦扣那潮红的面庞，男孩儿眼里蓄满了无意识的泪水，连带睫毛也湿漉漉的黏在一起，他又舒爽又心疼，抽插了一会儿就准备抽出来，可退出来的时候那柔软的舌头绞缠上来舔过性器头部，让他忍不住得一阵发抖，眼前一阵白光，即使努力抽出来了大部分，但还是射在了麦扣的脖颈锁骨上。

史蒂文又一次红透了脸颊“对不起，Michael！”他急急忙忙得跪在地毯上撩起自己的上衣擦着欧文的脖颈前胸，怀里的脑袋又拱了上来，在他胸前啃咬起来，他喘息着看了对面男人一眼，终于偏过头温柔坚定得咬上麦扣侧后颈的腺体，牙尖刺破一点然后缓慢得释放着自己的信息素，怀里那茸茸的脑袋果然渐渐停止了焦躁不安的扭动，男孩儿失神的眼睛也阖上了，他亲了亲欧文的发顶，一直皱着的眉头终于松开了。

杰拉德笑着看着曾经自己的傻样“你要感谢我，或者说，你要感谢你自己”接着抛给大男孩儿被遗忘的几支抑制剂。


End file.
